Alicante High
by Weirdfeather101
Summary: Clary and Jace are juniors attending Alicante High. Both have had a rival since Freshman year. Will this year be the same or will something finally change between them? *Clace, Sizzy, Malec* No shadowhunter world
1. First Day of School

**Hey guys so this is my first TMI fanficiton! So it's set in the human world at high school. I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review.**

**Clary's POV**

I sighed as I looked up at the building, another year at Alicante High. I was now a junior. I shook my long red hair out of my face as the wind blew against me. I felt sprinkles of rain begin to fall and looked up at the heavy gray clouds floating above me. I smiled. There was nothing I loved more than storms.

Looking down from the sky, I made my way towards the front doors of the school.

I found my locker quickly and was grabbing my books for first period when I heard my name shouted from behind. "Clary!"

I turned around to see my best friend hurtling towards me, her black hair swinging behind her.

"Hey Iz!" I said returning the hug, squeezing her tightly.

Behind her I could see her 2 brothers, Jace and Alec, making their way towards us and groaned.

Alec had black hair just like Isabelle and striking blue eyes. I didn't really have any problem with him. Alec was nice and we had talked a few times before.

It was Jace that I couldn't stand. With his golden hair and perfect body, he was every girl's dream. Except mine. He was infuriating and annoying as hell. Ever since freshman year when he had asked me out and then dumped me 5 days later for Aline, I had hated him.

Jace was unpredictable though. Some days he would turn on the charm and flirt with me and others days he would mock and make fun of me.

I glared at him as he leaned against my locker with that usual smirk on his face. "Hey Fray" That was another thing about him, he never called me Clary, only by my last name: Fray.

"Do you mind" I gestured at my blocked locker while speaking through gritted teeth.

Jace just laughed and leaned forward pulled on a strand of my hair. "Already off to a bad day are we?"

I took a step back and Jace let his hand fall back to his side. I took a deep breath to calm down. I had promised myself that this year I wouldn't constantly argue with Jace. I wasn't going to let him ruin this year for me.

So clamping my mouth together to keep from saying anything I'd regret later, I walked away from the locker.

"Bye Iz" I called back over my shoulder. I just saw her roll her eyes and wave back.

My anger faded as I headed into first period: English with Mr. Martin. I grinned as I spotted all my friends huddled in the back corner together talking. Looks like we all had the same first period.

Now a little about my group of friends:

There is Maia who has short light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is really tan and average height. She is also dating Jordan.

There is Lauryn. She has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She's the tallest of us girls.

Then there's Rose, one of my closest friends. We've been friends since 2nd grade when she stole my juice box. Rose has wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is average height, about an inch taller than me.

Simon is also one of my closest friends. With his red hair and glasses, you could say he is sort of nerdy, but in that ragged handsome way.

Blaze has light brown hair and stormy gray eyes. Like the other guys, he is tall.

Jordan is tall and very tan. He has chestnut eyes and short brown hair.

Lastly there is Adam. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

And then there is me. I am 5:3 and have long wavy red hair. I got it from my mom Jocelyn. I have emerald green eyes.

Anyway, that's my group of friends. We all became best friends last year and since then always hang out.

Rose was the first to notice me coming and jumped from her seat. "Clary! Where the hell have you been this morning!?"

I grinned at her. "My car broke down on the way here."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Get a new car."

"Never gonna happen. That's like asking her to kill her first born. She treats that beat up thing like her baby."

"Oh shut up Simon" I said smacking him.

"So what's up?" I asked sitting on the desk between Rose and Blaze.

"Just talking about Simon's obvious crush on Isabelle." Cecily replied giggling.

I watched as Simon slowly turned red and smirked. It was so obvious the 2 liked each other even if they were stubborn to admit it.

"Grow some balls and ask her, man!" Adam said thumping him on the back.

Simon grumbled a reply as the tardy bell rang.

Slowly we all made out way to our seats. Aline pranced into the room at the last minute, her heels clicking on the floor as she settled herself down into a seat right between her friends or "minions" as Rose and I called them.

"Alright class" Mr. Martin announced, "This year we will be focusing on reading and interpreting poetry."

I sort of zoned out after that, sketching on my notebook. I was almost startled when Rose nudged me a little while later. "What?" I asked looking up quickly.

"The bell just rung Clary." She said looking at me like I was stupid.

I looked at the clock. Looks like first period was finally over. I sat up grabbing my things as I followed Rose out of the classroom where my friends were waiting for us.

We all started to compare our class schedules. It looked like this was how my day was going to go:

_1st period- English (With everyone)_

_2nd period- Anatomy (With Cecily, Blaze, and Maia)_

_3rd period- P.E (With Rose, Cecily, and Isabelle)_

_4th period- Lunch (With everyone)_

_5th period- Art_

_6th period- Pre Calc (With Lauryn)_

_7th period- Latin (With Rose and Adam)_

_8th period- U.S History (With Simon and Maia)_

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Nothing really exciting happened. By the end of the day though I was exhausted and ready to go home and finish my homework so I could sleep. I said goodbye to all my friends and then headed out to my car. However someone was already standing there. Curiosity and irritation flared through me as I noticed it was Jace leaning against my car.

"Jace….." I said slowly looking at him annoyed.

He pushed off the car walking towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly, I really wasn't in the mood for this.

He grinned lazily at me. "I'm not allowed to come and say hi?"

"Not. Not really." I didn't like the mischief in his eyes. It worried me.

"Jace" I started "I swear to god if you did something to my car-"

"Whoa" he spoke, holding up both hands "I didn't mess with your car Fray."

I looked at him inquisitively. "Then why are you here?"

This time he did laugh and for a second I took pleasure in the sound. It was sweet and smooth like honey-whoa where did that thought just come from. I shook myself suddenly worried for my sanity.

I looked up to see Jace starring at me. "What?" I said heatedly, still mad at myself.

He shook his head, "Just wanted to warn you and your friends about this years game of Capture the Flag. We've got a few tricks up our sleeve this year."

So that's why he was here, to try an scare me into backing out. See every year our school had a game of Capture the Flag a few weeks after school started. My group of friends and Jace's were always the most competitive teams. In the past 2 years we had each won once. This year would decide who would take the lead.

This time I was the one smirking. "We'll see about that." And with that I shoved past him into my car and started the engine.

As I sped away from the school I could feel Jace's eyes on me the entire way.

Hmmm I thought. Maybe this year won't be as boring as I thought.

**Yayyy! I'm finished. Sorry it's not my best. Hope y'all like it so far. Chapters further on will be more interesting. Anyway review! Or PM if you have any questions. **

**Question:**

**Whose POV'S do you guys want next?**


	2. After School Reactions

**Thanks soo much for the reviews! They make me just so excited and happy! I love the thought of someone reading my story and even more that they actually like it! Please review and hope you like it!**

**Jace's POV**

I watched as Clary drove away from the school. Something about her seemed different this year. I didn't know what though. Maybe it was that she seemed more confident this year, more mature.

Or maybe it was that so far we didn't seem to banter today as much as we normally do.

Because that's what we did. We argued and mocked each other. We had ever since freshman year when I asked her out.

I sighed and began walking back to the car. This was a touchy subject for me, one that I didn't talk about.

See when I had asked Clary out that first week of freshman year it had been because I liked her, despite what everyone thought. As I got to know her, I began to really like her. I liked how she loved to draw and how creative she was. I liked how she laughed at all the jokes I made, because let's face it, I'm hilarious. And to be honest, I liked being with her in general. But then 1 week later we were broken up, she hated me, and I had a fake smirk plastered on my face for the rest of the year.

Of course I hadn't wanted to break up with her, but I had to. And it was something I couldn't tell anyone. Ever.

I ran my hand through my wavy hair. Over the years I had pushed down my feelings and hid them under my mocking words and teasing attitude. She would never know- couldn't know- what I kept buried underneath.

I didn't know how I would manage that but I knew one thing for sure. It definitely wasn't good that those feelings I hid for so long were beginning to resurface.

I pulled into his driveway 15 minutes later. I lived only a couple of miles from the school but there was always a lot of traffic.

"Jace is that you?" I heard my sister call from in the kitchen. Oh god I hoped she wasn't cooking again.

"No" I called back, heading up the stairs "It's a robber."

I headed to my room and threw my backpack on the floor. Might as well start my damn homework. Who gave homework on the first day of school anyway!

I was halfway through my English homework when Max, my little brother, or well adoptive brother, came in. The Lightwoods had been nice enough to take me in after my parents died. Anyway, Max came in to tell me that it was time for dinner.

I ruffled his hair as I headed down the stairs with him. "Hey where's Alex?" I asked him curiously as I walked into the kitchen and saw only Isabelle.

"He's out with some guy... doing hw." I saw Isabelle wink at me as Max turned to grab the plates. Hmmm. Does Alec have a crush. See Alec was out of the closet to mostly everyone that is except our parents.

It ended up being just Isabelle, Max, and me for dinner. Not that I was surprised, our parents were always working, as they were both lawyers. Surprisingly, though, Isabelle's dinner wasn't that bad, she must have been practicing.

After dinner, I headed back up to my room to finish my homework, but was distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about Clary. It was stupid. I had only seen her twice last year and our interactions weren't any different than normal. Yet my mind was stuck on her. Something about her just made me want to be closer, to learn more about her.

I tried to push these thoughts out of my head. I couldn't afford to start thinking of her like this again. If seeing her once was doing this to me, then I was just going to have to avoid her this year. And I had a feeling that was going to be pretty damn hard.

**Clary's POV**

I groaned as I fell on top of my bed. I had been doing homework since I got home. I glared over at my anatomy textbook, which was just sitting on my desk mocking me.

I heard a knock on my door and buried my head under my pillow yelling, "Come in".

I heard the door open and my mother's voice come floating through the room "Hey honey, just wanted to say that dinner is ready."

"Alright" I told her. "Be down in a few minutes."

"Try to hurry, Luke's coming." She replied before leaving

I perked up at that. Luke was my mom's boyfriend of about 3 months. He was always over. I liked him a lot…A lot more than my father.

See my father, Valentine, had left my mom, my little sister and I when I was 11 and Sofi, my little sister, when she was just a baby. Sofi is now 5 and the cutest thing ever. She has Valentines striking dark hair but my mom's emerald green eyes.

I got off the bed and made sure I looked decent before heading downstairs.

Luke smiled brightly when he saw me and gave me a big hug. "It's good to see you Clary."

"You too. It's been like what a day since I last saw you?" I joked with him. He just rolled his eyes, and I went over to help my mom with setting the dinner table.

Dinner was great. We all laughed at the jokes Sofi made while I told about my first day of school. Sofi then stated that she would never go to school after hearing how much homework I had.

It was partly through dinner when I saw my mom and Luke look at each other. Luke nodded and my mom stopped eating and looked over at both Sofi and I.

"Girls" she said addressing us. I glanced up curiously. "Luke and I have an important announcement to make."

**Next chapter done! Sorry again that it's short. Most will be longer but I like to keep them a decent size. Plus it's like the beginning of the story so it gets hard to think of stuff to write about.**

**Anyway there's a little about Jace asking out Clary :P mwahaha it's a secret. Looks like someone or something made him break things off with Clary back in freshman year.**

**Please review! And tell me whose POV you want next out of the new characters so that you can get to know them better.**

•**Rose**

•**Lauryn**

•**Adam**

•**Blaze**

•**Cecily**


End file.
